cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Will Ferrell
Will Ferrell (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery ''(1997) [Mustafa]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Mike Myers's henchmen, to finish him off after Mike drops him into a firepit, which fails to kill him; we only hear the shots and Will's complaints (until they finally stop) as Mike listens. (Played for comic effect.) (Will reprised the role in'' Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, but his scenes in that film took place in the past.) *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard ''(2009) [McDermott]: Falls to his death while skydiving in an Abe Lincoln costume for a promotional stunt, after Jeremy Piven accidentally switches his parachute with a bag of sex toys. This is shown in a flashback when Jeremy tells the story to Jordana Spiro. He later appears to Jeremy as an angel. (Played for comic effect.) *''Daddy's Home'' (2015) [Brad Whitaker]: Temporarily clinically dead after he's electrocuted when he hits a power line while skateboarding in his backyard; he's revived by Mark Wahlberg, after Mark deliberately stalls by giving instructions on how to perform CPR to children. (Played for comic effect.) *''Zoolander 2'' (2016) [Mugatu]: Killed in an explosion when Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson, Cyrus Arnold, and Sting use their combined 'El Nino' powers to pin him to a wall with his own bomb. (Played for comic effect.) *''Daddy's Home 2'' (2017) [Brad Whitaker]: Temporarily clinically dead after he's electrocuted when he hits a power line while cutting down a tree. He's later revived by Mark Wahlberg while Mel Gibson talks to Will and Mark's children as they watch on. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live ''(May 20, 2000) [Gabriel Ziskin/Various Characters]: In the "Men at the Center of the Earth" sketch, he is killed (off-screen), along with Jackie Chan, Tracy Morgan, Chris Parnell, and Horatio Sanz, by the heat and pressure after they all dig to the center of the Earth; the sketch ends with them all singing a song together, after which the voice-over narration declares that they all died eight minutes later. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Guardian: All the Rage (2003)'' [Attorney Larry Flood]: Shot in the head by Vicellous Shannon when Shannon walks out of the elevator unexpectedly to kill Will while he's talking to another lawyer. *''The Last Man on Earth: The Boo'' (2015) [Gordon]: Dies from a heart attack after being surprised when Kristen Schaal surprises him. The episode ends on his heart attack and the next episode opens on his funeral. (Played for comic effect) Web Series Deaths * Drunk History Vol. 5 Featuring Will Ferrell, Don Cheadle, and Zooey Deschanel (2010) [Abraham Lincoln]: Shot in the back of head while watching a play at Ford's Theatre. The scene was narrated by an intoxicated Jen Kirkman. (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Son of Lee Ferrell (keyboardist/saxophonist of The Righteous Brothers). *Brother of Patrick Ferrell. *Mr. Viveca Paulin. Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Comedy Stars Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:The Office cast members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Lego Stars Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:The Guardian Cast Members